1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the protection method of a document, and more particularly, to the protection method for preventing the hard copy of a document from being released or reproduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, confidential documents are not allowed to be released or reproduced arbitrarily. The confidential documents can be soft version computer files or hard copy of the computer files. For the case of soft version, Adobe Acrobat® has lots of methods to protect those documents to be read and printed. The owner of the original file can set password for the document to be accessed and also make the document read-only without printing. MS word also can control the confidential document by setting password. Thus, it is easier to keep the confidential document unreleased if it is not printed. However, once the confidential documents are printed, it is very hard to prevent the confidential documents from released or reproduced.